


Serendipia

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anatomy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Painting, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Habría querido pintarlo con acuarelas, porque la piel era más pálida de lo que parecía. Habría querido pintarlo en aguada; porque era tan hermoso que no vislumbraba bien el contorno de la silueta que componía su cuerpo. Era más fácil difuminar el rojo con agua, porque estaba sonrojado. Le rehuía la mirada, y se distraía mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.Se sentó en un brazo del sillón verde olivo que tenía en el living. Con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, y los ojos oscuros alejados de su mirada color avellana. Temía que fuera a enfermarse, porque hacía frío y; Dios, no llevaba nada puesto.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Serendipia

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNsi_d7Of7g

El olor delicioso que desprendían los libros de hojas amarillentas; mezclado con el aroma cálido del café tostado en los días más fríos. Si a eso le sumabas el sonido incesante de las gotas cayendo afuera, sobre las hojas de las plantas en los jardines; eras capaz de tener el panorama de tarde perfecto.

No le importaba si había una decena de otros estudiantes merodeando por los pasillos; todos se mantenían inmersos en su mundo, mientras intentaban absorber la mayor cantidad de información de los textos compuestos por millares de palabras. Él se limitaba a pasar las páginas con delicadeza; reparando en cada detalle que la ilustración entregara. El único sonido capaz de romper el tintineo suave de la lluvia afuera, era su propio carboncillo deslizándose sobre la hoja impoluta de papel.

Le gustaba fantasear con que algún día tendría a una persona que quisiera hacer de modelo; y que ya no sería necesario ir a encerrarse cada semana con los libros de anatomía que más pertenecían a la sección de medicina que a la de arte. Era demasiado caro para la universidad costearse un ejemplar del _Tratado de Anatomía_ de DaVinci que no estuviera en italiano; y al fin, si lo pensaba fríamente, los dibujos del gran artista y científico terminaban siendo utilizados con más eficacia para fines clínicos, que para la sensibilidad artística.

Cerró el libro con delicadeza, y alzó la cabeza, derrotado. Ya no era gracioso utilizar fotografías de sus propias manos como referente; y aparte, la mayoría de “modelos” dispuestos a posar para él eran chicas voluptuosas que se habían enterado de los requerimientos de las clases de arte por algún sitio de internet amarillista universitario. Siempre que alguna muchacha se le insinuaba _amablemente_ para entregarle ayuda con sus bocetos, el final era el mismo. Estaba aburrido de deshacerse de ellas con besos tiernos en las mejillas, y la excusa de que se le hacía tarde en la sesión.

_¿Tan difícil era hallar a alguien que quisiera desnudarse por fines artísticos, y no por sexo?_

Ni siquiera estaba interesado en mujeres. En nadie que no le hiciera enloquecer.

Ese era su dolor de cabeza habitual. Quizás, de estar enamorado, no le sería tan difícil crear algo bonito y decente. Tendría a esa persona tan idealizada, que no sería necesario valerse de un referente visual para plasmar algo en los bastidores. Cada detalle de su anatomía estaría perfectamente guardado en su memoria, y, _cómo es el amor_ , probablemente lo dibujaría sin dificultad entre un centenar de rosas rojas; pasión absoluta y lujuria desbordante.

De tanto estar con la mirada perdida, buscando una solución “lógica” a sus problemas, ignoró por completo al chico frente a sí.

Buscaba su mirada moviendo la cabeza en direcciones alternativas. Era alto y fuerte; y lucía serio. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, a Suga le pareció irreal. La piel morena brillaba en contraste con el sweater beige de cuello alto. Cuando Suga chocó con su mirada, sonrió. Los ojos oscuros chinitos detrás de los anteojos de marco negro y grueso.

—Disculpa la intromisión. ¿Estás usando el libro? —interrogó con timidez. A pesar de lo alto y fornido que lucía, parecía no tener mucha seguridad en el trato con personas—. Creí que podrías haberlo desocupado, ya que te vi cuando lo cerraste.

—¿Estabas observándome?

—Espero no te haya molestado. —habló avergonzado el muchacho de cabello oscuro, mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Es que necesito el libro. —se quejó bajito—. ¿Estás en época de exámenes también?

Tomó asiento frente al de cabello gris, interesando sinceramente en el motivo de su desánimo visible. Dejó los cuadernos que llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la mesa, y tomó un bolígrafo de color azul entre los dedos ásperos. Suga cayó en un hechizo durante ese preciso instante. Las manos morenas de dedos largos lucían delicadas y fuertes, todo al mismo tiempo. Se distrajo observando las uñas perfectamente recortadas; y como las venas surcaban la piel oscura, dibujando un relieve irregular de sombras azules y verdosas. _Eran hermosas._

—Algo así. Estudio arte, así que mis evaluaciones están basadas en exposiciones que seamos capaces de presentar para el cuerpo estudiantil. Tú, ¿estudias algo relacionado con medicina?

—Estudio educación física. ¿Por qué pensaste en algo relacionado con medicina?

—Por el libro. —habló sonriendo, mientras volvía a abrir el tomo gigante. Con parsimonia, delineaba los dibujos de órganos realistas, con coloraciones azules y rojas predominantes—. Ni siquiera me sirve, hace énfasis en los vasos sanguíneos, o la inervación de los órganos; a mí me interesan las expresiones faciales, o lo que se percibe por sobre la piel, no por debajo. —sonrió frustrado en su intento de encontrar buen material para ilustrar.

—Ha de ser una carrera muy difícil. —habló acunando el rostro entre sus manos, dejando de lado el movimiento hipnotizante del bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—Eres la primera persona que me dice eso. —habló sorprendido Suga.

—¿Si? —interrogó el de piel morena, mientras fruncía los labios. Bajó la voz un poco, y fijó la mirada oscura sobre los ojos color canela de Suga—. Supongo que al resto de personas se les hace facilísimo dibujar cuerpos realistas. —sonrió sarcástico, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú sí lo entiendes.

—A veces los profesores nos hacen dibujar musculatura de miembros. _Es imposible._ Hay muchos que sí, dibujan decentemente. Yo soy un asco.

A Suga se le escapó una carcajada involuntaria, que hizo voltear al resto de chicos presentes en la biblioteca. Las miradas asesinas y las muecas de incredulidad dirigidas hacia él le hicieron recordar que no podía hacer mucho bullicio, por lo que terminó cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Se reclinó en el sofá, con una pose distendida. El muchacho moreno lo seguía observando con el rostro acunado entre las manos; en esa posición parecía un ángel. _Un ángel pintado en café con leche; con alas achocolatadas._

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Sawamura Daichi. —sonrió el azabache frente a él—. ¿Y el tuyo? Necesito saber tu nombre, para luego jactarme con mis amigos de que hablé con un artista.

Suga se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a estallar en carcajadas. El muchacho no era gracioso en absoluto, pero a él le parecía _tan cómico._

—Suga.

—¿Suga? —preguntó Daichi con incredulidad—. Supongo que ese es un seudónimo artístico. Yo quiero saber tu nombre completo.

—Sugawara Koushi. —cedió sonriendo con amabilidad.

— _Koushi._ Es un nombre muy bello. —sonrió dulce Daichi, mientras hablaba. Pensó en que las sílabas resultaban tan hermosas como el rostro níveo del muchacho, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Suga sólo pudo sonrojarse ante las palabras del moreno. _¿Estaba coqueteando con él tan descaradamente?_ Le estaba agradando demasiado aquel estudiante extraño. Era demasiado fácil hablar con él, y sentirse un poquito menos tenso con sus chistes malos.

—Hagamos algo. —susurró bajito Suga, con una sonrisa pícara asomando entre sus labios—. Te voy a entregar el libro, si dejas que me quede aquí, contigo.

Daichi lo miró con extrañeza. Era una petición muy particular, pero accedió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Suga le sonrió enigmático, y acercó el libro hacia Daichi. El moreno susurró un _gracias_ silencioso, con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro.

Para la buena suerte de Suga, Daichi mantenía las manos inmóviles la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo movía los dedos para dejar pasar las páginas, y luego volvía a posicionar las manos en la forma que mantenía anteriormente. Casi no elevaba la vista hacia él, y eso resultaba un gran alivio; ya que no reparaba en la mirada indiscreta que le tenía puesta encima al estar dibujando. Siempre tenía esa manía de mirar detenidamente a alguien o algo, mientras dibujaba.

En su defensa, _era necesario._ Debía detallar cada mínima característica de lo que estuviera delineando en el papel. Sin querer, había desarrollado un estilo hiperrealista. Era suyo propio, pero siempre trataba de que los dibujos pareciesen una fiel fotografía al objeto protagonista en cuestión.

Al momento de colorear, podía darse la libertad que quisiera. Sus profesores le regañaban porque decían que el carboncillo había sido inventado precisamente para que los dibujos se vieran perfectos sólo con el contraste de luz y sombra; pero Suga era terco, y pintaba con lápices de madera sobre los trazos oscuros que la mina negra fuese dejando a su paso por el papel.

Dejó de mirar a Daichi; una vez que fijó en su memoria la coloración de su piel morena. Ahora era cuando se sumergía de lleno en su mundo, y nada era capaz de distraerlo. Las tonalidades café claro teñían con suavidad la hoja rugosa de papel reciclado, -le gustaba más, porque tenía una ligera coloración azulada debido a la tinta de los retazos reutilizados- imitando a la perfección la tez bronceada del muchacho que recién conocía. El lápiz que movía alternadamente era muy aburrido como para ser dibujado, así que decidió que los dedos delgados de Daichi lucirían mejor enredados entre flores.

El rosado claro era una de las tonalidades favoritas que era capaz de utilizar, por lo que en la gran mayoría de sus obras terminaba siendo el color predominante. Ahora creyó que sería bueno utilizarlo para contrastar con el café que primaba en la piel cálida del azabache. _Como helado de frutilla con chocolate_ , pensó. Tarareaba suavemente cualquier ritmo que se le viniera a la cabeza, concentrado de lleno en su labor.

De pronto, una mano de dedos largos; idéntica a la que coloreaba, se coló sobre el papel. La tonalidad de ambas pieles era casi la misma, y la forma de estas se parecía sobremanera.

—No pensé que estuvieras dibujándome. —susurró Daichi con incredulidad. Los ojos brillantes y la expresión costernada—. Es demasiado hermoso… pero soy yo, ¿cierto?

—Eres tú. —la mirada color canela de Suga fija en el papel. Las mejillas teñidas en carmín debido a la sorpresa repentina.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, sin despegar la mirada de la croquera roída en las esquinas. Suga la tenía hace demasiado tiempo. Él mismo se preguntaba cómo aún podían quedarle hojas libres.

—Gracias. —Suga no sabía si había sido él quien había emitido palabra, o su acompañante. Buscó la mirada ajena con urgencia, y supo perfectamente que el agradecimiento no había salido de sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó extrañado. Soltó una risita que destensó todo el ambiente; volvía a sentir el frío otoñal sobre las mejillas, y podía mirar a Daichi sin reparos—. Debería ser yo el que agradezca; ni siquiera te pregunté si podía usarte de modelo.

—No me molesta, me halaga. —Daichi sonrió, haciendo una mueca extrañada—. Siempre creí que era muy moreno como para ser protagonista de algo así. En Asia predomina el canon de belleza de una piel blanca, como la tuya.

—No digas eso Daichi. Tú piel es preciosa.

Esta vez el protagonista era el silencio entre los dos.

Suga a menudo se mortificaba mentalmente por no pensar antes de hablar; y por ser tan repentinamente sincero. Estaba acostumbrado a que su círculo cercano de amigos supiera que gustaba de ver lo bonito en el resto del mundo, y estaba acostumbrado también a que lo molestaran porque era muy “coqueto”. Estúpidamente, cerró los ojos, tratando de mitigar la vergüenza que sentía en ese preciso instante. No importaba si estaba Daichi frente a él.

—Tú no digas cosas así de manera tan repentina. —el moreno se limitaba a sonreír. Suga abrió los ojos, temeroso de la expresión que estuviera dibujada en el rostro ajeno, pero lo miró con detenimiento cuando vio los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

—Sé mi modelo.

_Sugawara Koushi, eres idiota._

Daichi soltó una carcajada suave. No era capaz de creer la charla extraña que estaba sosteniendo con un muchacho que conocía desde hace media hora apenas.

—¿Estás seguro de que sirvo para esto?

—Completamente seguro, Daichi.

Daichi sólo reía, y Suga lo miraba incrédulo y expectante. Esperaba que dijera que sí; y esperaba poder alegrarse, aunque fuese una sola vez, de la verborrea sin filtro que poseía.

—Si esto suena raro, dime. —Daichi lo miraba ahora muy serio, con la boca dibujada en una línea recta—. Siempre he leído o visto que los artistas dibujan desnudos, ¿es cierto?

—No te obligaré a nada, Daichi. Es todo decisión tuya. —Suga le hablaba suave, condescendiente. De verdad que nunca había obligado a nadie a nada, y aún menos si una oportunidad como esta se le presentaba. Era la primera vez que un chico accedía a ser su modelo.

—Está bien. —Suga soltó un suspiro aliviado, y sonrió. Nada disimulado—. ¿Tan desesperado estabas por conseguir un modelo?

—Es que los libros de anatomía no me sirven. —se quejó Suga sonriente—. Muchos vasos sanguíneos; ya dije. Yo necesito piel y expresiones. Sentimientos.

—Te advierto desde ya que ni siquiera sé posar para las fotos.

Suga soltó una carcajada suave y armoniosa. _Tan cómico._

Había sido un milagro haberlo encontrado. Un hallazgo inesperado; cuando en realidad buscaba otra cosa.

**Daichi, te necesito. El jueves por la tarde. Dime que puedes**

**Por favooooor**

**El jueves?**

**Déjame revisar**

**Tengo presentación el lunes**

**Supongo que tú también estarás atareado con exámenes**

**No hasta la semana subsiguiente**

**Estás de suerte**

**Ay**

**De verdad, gracias**

**El fin de semana, crees que podrás?**

**Si me invitas a comer, sí**

Suga miraba la pantalla del celular con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Daichi; observaba la croquera, distraído.

La tarde en que se conocieron, la pasaron charlando acerca de todo. La petición de Suga había quedado un poco en el aire, pero Daichi había aceptado. Intercambiaron números de teléfono, y platicaban a diario. Era una conversación interminable; en la que cualquier tema que surgiera de casualidad, resultaba tremendamente interesante.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de los dibujos de Suga, hasta la conversación de ese día. Y Suga no podía dejar de pensar en el retrato que había hecho de sus manos.

Se conocía bien. Después de todo, su trabajo iba a basarse en plasmar su interioridad; y la percepción que tenía acerca de ciertas cosas.

Había dibujado las manos de Daichi sujetando unas flores de loto. Sabía lo que significaba eso, lo que quería representar con las flores. _Florecer_ , sentimientos que florecían. Daichi le gustaba.

Y tomando en cuenta lo mucho que le alegraba ver sus mensajes a diario; y el tiempo que gastaba ridículamente, imaginándose su silueta desnuda, le gustaba mucho, _mucho_.

Le dijo a Daichi que el tema era libre, y que él escogiera la manera en que quería posar para la obra. No cabía en sí de lo nervioso que estaba, y se mantuvo toda la madrugada del miércoles con insomnio, expectante ante la visita del moreno al día siguiente.

Había dispuesto todo en el departamento perfectamente para la llegada de Daichi. El atril emplazado en un rincón del lugar, destacaba como protagonista, aun cuando se hallaba dejado de lado; rodeado completamente por una multiplicidad de pigmentos encapsulados en tubos de metal delgado. Daba a entender perfectamente que, gracias a él, un poco de magia se crearía ese día. El bastidor, con la tela perfectamente tensa y preparada; se mostraba impaciente frente a los trazos que Suga plasmaría sobre él. Había dispuesto un biombo de tela gris _sólo por si a Daichi se le ocurría quitarse una prenda de ropa._ Una de sus batas se insinuaba por sobre las partes que componía el biombo, de tela ligera y gigantesco; había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano buscando alguna que le quedara grande. Daichi tenía mucha más musculatura que él, y su ropa definitivamente no le iba a caber.

Pensó que el té verde sería una buena opción, y las galletas bañadas en chocolate que vendía la panadería adyacente a su edificio.

Daichi llegó un poco más temprano de la hora acordada, con un pastel de fresa entre las manos.

Charlaron mientras bebían té por aproximadamente una hora. Daichi lucía completamente relajado y feliz de estar ahí con Suga. El peliplateado no lo demostraba; pero por dentro estaba siendo carcomido por la ansiedad.

—Suga, casi no comiste pastel.

—Es que me gustan más las comidas picantes. —mentira a medias, amaba tanto las comidas dulces como las picantes—. Y el hambre se me va cuando sé que voy a tener que pintar por largo rato.

—¿No te incomoda que esté aquí?

—Para nada. Te agradezco muchísimo lo que estás haciendo. —sonrió dulce, revolviendo las pestañas. Trataba de esconder como pudiera, el nerviosismo que le removía las vísceras—. ¿Te molesta si comenzamos ya?

Daichi asintió silencioso, mientras apuntaba al biombo con el dedo índice. Suga le hizo un gesto afirmativo, y se dirigió hacia allá con calma.

No podía dejar de caminar por la cocina y el baño. Cada vez que oía el sonido de una cremallera abrirse, el corazón se le subía hasta la boca. Cuando oía el crujido inaudible de la ropa, caer en la alfombra; un suspiro involuntario se escapaba de sus labios.

—Ya estoy Suga, ¿estás listo?

Corrió con premura frente al atril. Le gustaba pintar de pie, para tener una visión panorámica del objeto en cuestión. Pensaba que probablemente esta vez la técnica le iba a jugar en contra.

Vio salir a Daichi desde detrás del biombo, mientras se mordía los dedos. El alma se le vino a los pies cuando lo observó con detenimiento.

Habría querido pintarlo con acuarelas, porque la piel era más pálida de lo que parecía. Habría querido pintarlo en aguada; porque era tan hermoso que no vislumbraba bien el contorno de la silueta que componía su cuerpo. Era más fácil difuminar el rojo con agua, _porque estaba sonrojado._ Le rehuía la mirada, y se distraía mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Se sentó en un brazo del sillón verde olivo que tenía en el living. Con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, y los ojos oscuros alejados de su mirada color avellana. Temía que fuera a enfermarse, porque hacía frío y; _Dios, no llevaba nada puesto._

—No sabía que fumaras.

—De hecho, no lo hago. —se acercó al marco de la ventana y apagó el cigarrillo en el acero frío y húmedo—. Tú puedes pintarlo encendido, lo mantendré apagado entre los labios.

Sonreía, volviendo a sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Suga se lo había imaginado un montón de veces, pero la vista real era mil veces mejor a lo que su mente era capaz de crear. Practicaba algún deporte, _de seguro_ , porque esa musculatura estaba divinamente trabajada. La piel del abdomen tensa por el ejercicio recurrente; las líneas oscuras separando regiones de fibras musculares hipertrofiadas de tanto gimnasio. Era demasiada tortura ver y no poder tocar; la espalda ancha, con las escápulas dibujadas en sepia suave. Las piernas torneadas y los muslos gruesos. _Perfección pura._

—Creí que me iba a ver sexy con un cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Te ibas a ver sexy de cualquier manera.

Daichi sonrió, aflojando un poco la expresión seria que mantenía. Suga ahora podía bromear con libertad, porque al momento que tomaba un pincel; el relajo era automático en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Siempre eres tan callado cuando pintas, Suga? —era hablador, pero no le desconcentraba.

—Casi siempre. Es porque mantengo la atención fija en lo que pinto.

—¿Y siempre tienes esa mirada hambrienta posada en el modelo? —Daichi seguía mirando por la ventana, ignorando por completo el estrago de sentimientos que causaba en Suga.

—Esta vez, sólo porque eres tú.

 _¿Fue una confesión indirecta?_ Pensaba con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba de capacidad. Daichi no lo había mirado, ni había notado cambio alguno en su expresión. Todo se mantuvo en silencio por aproximadamente media hora de trabajo.

Llevaban discutiendo como cinco minutos. Suga se reía porque Daichi no lograba hacer lo que le pedía; y Daichi se frustraba por la incapacidad de seguir una orden tan simple.

—Sube un poco la pierna…

—Pero la tela del sillón me molesta. —una carcajada suave de Suga que lo contagiaba—. Suga, de verdad, me hace cosquillas.

—Sé que es una zona delicada.

—Ven tú a ayudarme.

Suga se dirigió divertido hacia él, con el temor de estar demasiado cerca. Daichi era completamente maleable, y había dejado toda su postura relajada para que fuese Suga quien lo acomodara. Tomó las piernas del moreno con suavidad, y las amoldó, disfrutando un poco de la piel firme y lisa. Se mordía el labio intentando no propasarse, y parecía que se le iba a hacer imposible. Acomodó sus brazos, que eran gruesos y fuertes, _tan sexys._ Finalmente, tomó su rostro entre la palma de sus manos, para adecuar un poco su postura desde arriba. Fue la primera vez durante un largo rato, en que Daichi no le desviaba la mirada.

Sabía que era impulsivo, y se maldijo mentalmente cuando sintió la humedad y la calidez de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

—Daichi, lo siento.

El resto de sucesos pasó en milésimas de segundo. Daichi separándose de él, para volver al biombo a vestirse. El portazo doloroso cuando lo dejó sólo en el apartamento.

Siempre se había quejado que las modelos iban a él buscando sexo. Ahora había sido él quien había malinterpretado las cosas; y había arruinado absolutamente todo.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar en que había estado Daichi hace minutos atrás, y escondió el rostro y sus sollozos entre las manos blancas y delgadas.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorado e idiota, y había alejado por completo al destinatario de sus sentimientos. Se pasó todo el día viernes como un zombie vagando por los pasillos de la universidad; esperando no toparse con Daichi. Jamás había pasado, así que confiaba en su buena suerte.

El sábado decidió que ya era tiempo de seguir y terminar el proyecto. Lloró un poco como cada vez que veía el bastidor y recordaba a Daichi; y comenzó a pintar de nuevo, agradeciendo tener el retrato del moreno fresco aún en la memoria.

Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no notó el golpeteo en la puerta. Se dirigió a abrir, sin reparar en quien era. Sólo sus padres y Daichi conocían la dirección exacta; así que no importaba quien fuese.

Se sintió repentinamente agarrado con fuerza por los hombros; y una boca hambrienta se abrió paso entre sus labios. Correspondió el beso sin esfuerzo cuando fue capaz de reconocer la piel morena en lo poco que lograba distinguir mientras tomaban su boca. Después de un largo rato, ambos se separaron por falta de aire, Suga con la sonrisa inmensa dibujada en el rostro; y Daichi con la expresión preocupada brillante en los ojos oscuros.

—No quería aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por ti. _Suga, me encantas._ Perdón por haberte dejado el otro día. —Daichi hablaba atropelladamente, y apretaba suave a Suga entre sus brazos. Le besaba la coronilla, y susurraba mil veces que lo sentía—. De verdad, soy idiota.

—Fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa… —Daichi no terminó de hablar, porque Suga lo acalló. Se separó suave de su cuerpo, y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Quiero enseñarte mi habitación.

Pero en realidad no quería eso. Quería disfrutar de Daichi a conciencia, y tomar de una vez lo que ahora le pertenecía. Desde ese día amaría los libros de anatomía; porque mientras buscaba una ilustración para pintar, había encontrado al “modelo” de su vida, gracias a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Me faltó decir que tengo una obsesión malsana con muchas cosas, incluido el kpop, así que les dejo la canción ahí, que es muy bonita (Y EL PROTAGONISTA TAMBIÉN, ÑAAAAAA <3 <3 <3 <3) que se llama como el cap.
> 
> -C


End file.
